The invention pertains generally to rubber-type hand printing stamps and in particular to a stamp which has interchangeable or movable portions.
In the past stamps have been produced which permit the changing of certain information or images on the face of the stamp. The most common stamp of this type generally includes a non-movable portion such as a "Paid" or "Received" portion and a movable or changeable portion which normally includes a rotatable band having information thereon such as dates or the like. In most of these prior devices, however, the movable or changeable information was on a totally separate stamp portion, such as the rotatable band, which was introduced through an opening in the stationary portion. The information or images which were not "stamped" at a particular time were stored or held in a compartment or the like in a different plane than that of the stationary portions.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel rubber-type hand printing stamp wherein several parts of the printing face of the stamp are movable relative to one another, to thereby provide a stamp capable of reproducing a plurality of different images.
The present invention contemplates a stamp comprising a base having a handle on one side thereof and a plurality of image portions relatively movably mounted on the side of the base opposite that of the handle whereby a plurality of different images may be reproduced with the one stamp by changing the relative positioning of the image portions. In the illustrated embodiment a figure is formed by a body image portion and relatively movable arms, legs and head image portions to provide for printing the image in different articulated positions.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.